the ball
by nene-san
Summary: kiriha teams up with taiki and nene in lake zone  so they organized ball. in the ball kiriha finds out something about nene what could it be?
1. the ball

**The ball**: "chapter 1: organizing"

**Summary****: **kiriha teams up with taiki and nene in Lake Zone

So they organized ball. In this chapter they are discussing about ball and team up

* * *

><p>"taiki I were thinking about what you said earlier I want to team up with you and nene" kiriha said gently<p>

"Really kiriha" taiki said in surprise. Everyone stared at each other

"good finally we all are toghether and let have a party"said akari

"then let's organize a ball in this big castle" akari said happily

"Good we organize a ball when we are in a castle in digital world" nene said smiling nervously

Suddenly bastemon appeared. "I heard what you said" bastemon said tiredly giving them a big yawn.

"go and prepare your selfs and dont care about the rest"said knightmon behind her

Akari and Nene were in a room in the castle wondering about the ball

"What should we wear, nene"

"I don't know akari, maybe bastemon will help us"

Bastemon appeared with knightmon with many dresses

"Here some dresses to you choose between them and if you want more i have" bastemon said tiredly like always and handed them the dresses and left

"This is perfect for you, Nene what do you think about it"taiking a long dark purple ball dress

"_I should now be searching for yuu not doing stupid things, but this is for him" _thought Nene

"Nene" shouted akari. "Yeah, akari what is it" Nene said and payed attention to akari

"I asked you if this dress is perfect for you"holding the long purple ball dress

"Yeah, akari and this one is perfect for you"

"Alright, then all left is our hair and some make up and who we are going to dance with"

In another room were taiki and kiriha talking

"I never thought that you will agree, kiriha"

"Me either I never thought that I will team up with you"

"Can I ask you a question, kiriha?"

"Yeah, ask"

" what made you team up with us?"

"you said if we team up we will be stronger together and I want to become stronger and beat bagra army"

Knightmon suddenly appeared with many clothing's in his hand.

"They are clothes for the ball bastemon gave me them to give them to you" knightmon said

"Taiki, how do I look like" kiriha said anxiously. "Perfect, what about me" asked taiki

"Perfect" said kiriha. "Who will we dance with" asked kiriha

"You taiki fit with akari so that means I am with Nene" said kiriha

"Took Nene without hesitating" said taiki almost laughing. "Shut up" said kiriha almost angry

"Sorry kiriha, but you look like you are in love" said taiki with a teasing voice

"What you are thinking is impossible I never fall in love with someone" said kiriha angrily

"_calm down kiriha, if you don't he will know" thought kiriha_

"let's go taiki" said kiriha with a calm voice

"Okay" said taiki and left with kiriha

After they left the room and went down stairs to the ball room

In the ball room with akari and Nene in the middle of many digimon

Suddenly taiki and kiriha appears

"Both of you look very pretty" said kiriha and taiki in the same time

"Thanks" replied Nene and akari

"_So gentle they are today" thought akari_

"_Come on I want this ball to end soon so I can go" thought nene_

"Can I dance with you Nene" asked kiriha with a smile. "Yes" replied Nene.

"Can I dance with you akari" asked taiki gently. "Yes" replied akari

they dance together and happiness were around them all

**Did you like it or not comment**

**And my special thanks to asarikou-chan**

**In this story zenjirou is not in this story **

**This story is from first arch**


	2. the spy within us

**Chapter 2: the spy within us**

**Summary: **while they were dancing greymon tells kiriha that Nene is a spy from darkknightmon Nene hears greymon talking to kiriha so she runs away kiriha then starts chasing her and he ends up in and empty place with Nene

While they were dancing greymon were wondering in the forest in Lake Zone since he never likes sitting doing nothing, he likes battles and hates parties just like kiriha.

Suddenly he hears something strange, he sees a dark huge knight.

"_darkknightmon, let's get ready for a battle, but what a minute kiriha isn't here and if he were here he would ordered me to wait a bit to see what are he doing here"_ he thought. "Let's hope Nene is useful this time and are good at spying on taiki and kiriha "darkknightmon said with a calm voice as usual to another digimon beside him.

"_What! Nene is a spy I have to tell kiriha about this before he gets tricked_" he thought.

Meanwhile kiriha and the others were dancing in the big ball room.

"Can I talk to you alone, Nene" kiriha asked her while they were dancing. He looked a little nervous out.

"_what does he wants from me and why does he look a little nervous out and why is his hand getting hotter every minute did he know something"_ she thought and looked at his blue cold eyes of his.

"Yeah" she said trying to calm down. They both walked to a corner of the ball room.

"What the heck are those two doing they are always together do you think they are in love, taiki" shoutmon said with an asking expression looking at taiki.

"Maybe" said taiki with a teasing voice.

"N….Nene I wanted to tell you this from before, but I didn't get a chance and t…the reason for me to team up with taiki is you and I wanted to tell you why" he said with a little nervous voice.

"Because I love you" he whispered

"What" she said in surprise."I…I don't deserve someone like you kiriha-kun and you deserve a better one I am not like you think you must not trust your heart and not trust anyone" she said afraid of looking in his eyes.

"What are you saying, Nene" he answer in surprise of what she said

"If you-"she wanted to tell him but greymon interrupted from xros loader

"I have to talk to you, kiriha alone"said greymon

kirha walked away a little bit from nene, but she followed him without his notice to hear what greymon told him

"kiriha, i found out that there is a spy in you and taiki and it is"he said

"who is it?"kiriha asked. "it is...nene"he said slowly

"nene"he replied unbelieving what greymon told him

"yo..you got to be kidding"he said to greymon trying to believe what the most important person did

reopened a very old wound that he was trying to forget

"NENE"he shouted

she started running away and he was chasing her.

"KIRIHA NENE WHERE ARE YOU GOING"the others shouted

they started chasing them

the long purple ball dress made it a little hard to run for her, but she wanted to run run for her brother and her live she felt that if kiriha catches her he will be angry that he can kill her, but she believed the god in him, but she can't stop because of her brother

they run out of the castle into the forest

the others lost kiriha and nene and started thinking about what happened.

"what the heck kiriha shouted at nene back then?"shoutmon asked

"why did both of them run"taiki was wondering

"where are these couple and what are they doing now"akari asked using couple because she thinks they are in love "maybe they wanted a time to be alone"she suggested

"no, he shouted very angry this is the first time i see kiriha that angry it can't be what you said akari"

"BAKA I always say right you boys don't understand love"she said angry

"sorry akari don't be mad at me they just acted weird and i cant turn my back on them"

"I can't turn my back on them that is the word you always get troubles because of it"

"NENE"he screamed

she was few meters away from him

both of them continued running until nene's dress stuck into something and she felt on the ground when she raised her head she saw kiriha in front of her

she become afraid very afraid

"WHY, WHY YOU NENE" he asked angrily

"b..because..o..of"she replied very afraid of looking in his eyes

"BECAUSE OF WHAT NENE"he asked and graped both of her hands and forced her to look at him

"b..brother"the last word she said before she lost her consciousness

**i finally finished this chapter i am sorry for being late**

**my spesial thanks to Asarikou-chan**


	3. the reason

**The reason**

**Summary : **Kiriha catches Nene and takes her to a cave. There she tells him why she was a spy.

Don't you wonder what Darkknightmon will do when he hears that Nene was caught?

Will Kiriha forgive her mistake because of the secret she reveals to him? What could that secret be?

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon.**

* * *

><p>When she woke up she found herself in a cave. Unable to stand, she figured out that she was tightly tied with a a blond boy appeared in front of her. Strangely, he looked familiar to her. Looking closer, she was momentarily shocked at the new comer's devilish grin. It was too much unlike him.<p>

"Hmm it looks like our captive woke up."Kiriha hissed with an evil smile on his face.

"What do you mean Kiriha and why did you tie me?" asked Nene in confusion.

He gritted his teeth bitterly and asked angrily as hatred fill his voice,"Why?…why did you betray me?"

"My…My little brother…"she started to explain hesitantly.

"What?"

"Darkknightmon kidnapped my little brother and if I want to free him, I have to work for him until his goals are achieved, but please don't tell anyone. "She explained with a sad face.

"But you could at least tell me before." he snapped at her, making her to shiver involuntary." You should have told me so that I would stop trusting you." It hurt to be betrayed from the people you once trusted. The feeling of betrayal fueled his anger as he waited for an answer.

"Becau-"She couldn't finish what she wanted to tell him. Something was coming slowly…

Suddenly they heard a huge loud footsteps for a digimon. It was movements were so loud that it felt like it was an earthquake.

"He...is...coming"she said, shivering.

Kiriha freed Nene from the tie and helped her out of cave . "Reload Mailbidramon, reload Greymon, digixros"he didn't hesitate to reload Mailbidramon and Greymon and digixros them. Metalgreymon did his best, but Darkknightmon was more powerful than him that sent Metalgreymon down. Darkknightmon didn't hesitate and shoved Kiriha to the side. The evil digimon came closer to Nene and flew away,taking her with him.

"That bastard!" Kiriha cursed weakly before losing consciousness . He felt helpless, seeing the Darkknightmon kidnapping Nene in front of his eyes.

* * *

><p>When Darkknightmon landed on the ground, he asked threateningly, "What did you tell him?".<p>

"I told him about why I am working with you, … about my little brother." she replied, taking few steps back.

"Did you tell him anything about our goals?"he asked with a dry, cold voice.

"No…No I didn't."she replied calmly.

"Are you telling me the truth? Because if you don't, you know what will happen to you?"he warned her.

"I am telling you the truth."she whispered in fear.

She was a slave under his control. He could do whatever he wanted to do to her.

There were many things she wanted to tell Kiriha about, but she couldn't. She felt hopeless yet maybe he would be able to save her after knowing the truth.

_'Kiriha save me, please you are my only hope.'she though_t on verge of tears yet refusing to let them down.

* * *

><p>Xros heart was trying to find Kiriha and Nene that run off suddenly. Taiki, the leader, couldn't turn his back on them.<p>

"I wonder where they are are they?"he asked. "Me too"Akari replied

Suddenly came out a blond boy. He was Kiriha.

"KIRIHA!" both Taiki and Akari shouted

"Where have you been? And where is Nene?"Akari asked him worriedly.

"What happened to you anyway? Why did you run off ?" Taiki asked . Both Taiki and Akari wanted to know what happened.

"It's a long story."he answered tiredly. "We have enough time to hear it"Akari shot back.

"Well, if you want to know that's fine."he paused, thinking about the best way of telling them what happened, "When I was in the ball, Greymon told me that he found out that Nene is a spy from Darkknightmon, and Nene heard what Greymon was saying so she started to run away and I chased her. While I was chasing her, Darkknightmon appeared and took her and flew away. "he told them.

He didn't tell them that Nene lost consciousness and he took her to a cave and what they talked about and that Metalgreymon lost, because he didn't like losing or admitting it. But no one knows why he don't want to admit it.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally <strong>**I ****finished that chapter special thanks to:**

**Asarikou-chan and NenexKiriha**

**Asarikou-chan helped me** **with the editing.**** NenexKiriha gave me the hope to finish this chapter.**

**The next chapter is going to be about kiriha's past**.** It will be different from the anime**_._

**Thanks to all of you who write and read stories.**

**I am almost finish with another story called Darkness within you.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**


	4. The forgotten past

**Author note: **Thanks to all of your reviews because without them I couldn't have continued.

I was really upset and anxious because I thought that my story wasn't good enough and I was anxious about what to write about his past (I mean kiriha's past).

Special thanks to Asarikou-chan.

I will hide my precious Kiriha's brother name, but of course I will reveal it later.

Sorry for my stupidity. I took a year to update. Guys if u want to punish me in the face u have every right to do that, but from

**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon or the characters. I own only the plot and Kiriha's twin.

* * *

><p><strong>The forgotten past <strong>

It was a raining day. I stood looking upon the window. My mother told me that we were going to move to another house, but she didn't tell me why we would move. However, I knew everything. I knew that my father's subordinates betrayed us. They took everything from us, our home, father's company and everything. That didn't matter to me as long as I had my twin brother to support and comfort me. My brother was the only one that I could rely on and cry on his shoulder without hearing any scolding words. My father told him that crying is for the weak and he shouldn't cry and became strong.

I was 9 years old back then. It's been a year since then and I am 10 years old now. We moved to an apartment. It didn't matter to sleep with my twin in the same room at least he can comfort me if I had nightmares. I was walking around the apartment waiting painfully for anyone to enter home, but it was just me and the white boring walls around me. It's been a day since mom and my twin left. I didn't ask father because I knew the punishment would be hard. I knew something was wrong. I guess I will try to ask him tomorrow no matter what punishment I get.

In a cloudy day, father came back earlier than usual. He didn't look good. His clothes were a mess. He looked as if he was drunk. Mom haven't been home in two days. When I asked him about their place, he screamed at me and slapped me. I knew something wasn't right. I heard him screaming at me.

'SHUT THE HELL UP! EVERYTHING HAPPENED BECAUSE OF ARE WEAK!'

'Father what's wrong? I want to see mom and nii-san,' I said while I was trying to dry my tears

' YOUR MOM AND THAT NII-SAN OF YOU DIED. HAPPY NOW? YOU WANTED TO KNOW SO BADLY! HERE IT IS. THEY ARE DEAD. GO TO YOUR ROOM AND PACK. WE ARE MOVING OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOUSE!'

'You are lying. They can't die.' I was shocked of what he said I couldn't believe it.

'YES, THEY DIED. BELIEVE IT OR NOT.' He was heartless to me then. I guess no one could blame him for what happened, but still It was wrong of him to take his anger on me. Then suddenly I noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. Tears that were similar to mine. He was crying. It was the first time I saw my heartless father crying. Yet focusing on his expressions. Maybe I imagined those tears...

Everything fell apart for me after that. I couldn't believe it. The warmth and love that filled my little cold apartment is gone. Then who will love me? Who will comfort me if I had nightmares? Will I be alone with my cold hearted and heartless father? I don't know what to do. Please let it be a dream, please a dream... a dream.

* * *

><p>It's been two years since their death. Two awful, cold and lonely years. I started being cold with everyone. They weren't bad or anything. It's just that I don't like anyone near me, especially girls. I hated them since the day I met that girl, Ayui.<p>

I knew it. No one can be trusted in this life, not even family. They tell you that they are always beside you, but when you need them most they leave. Just like mom and nii-san. They left… died. Why is life so cruel? Why does it like to torture us emotionally?

After everything I learned my lesson. In this cruel world, you can be two things weak or strong. Those who are strong must crush down the weak, treat them badly and coldly. Death, death is one of the cruel things. It torture both the alive and dead. Betrayal, betrayal is the worst. I learned that from my father's subordinates and Ayui.

I aonuma Kiriha had turned from a kindhearted and loving person to a cold, calm and bullying person. In my school I bullied those who come near me and those weak kindhearted persons. I just hated the way they trust everyone. I am giving them a lesson. A lesson that will teach them how cruel life is. I want them to forget how to smile warmly just like how I forgot it.

I forgot to mention I am the top student in my school. I am not a nerd or something, I just don't have anything better than studying to do. Well except doing house chores like washing dishes, cooking and other chores. I always try the recipes that mom left me. When I was young I used to watch mom when she cooks. I and nii-san tried cooking together one time. It was fun, but it's gone.

Father. I hate him! He blamed me for everything bad that happen in the world. He beats me sometimes when he's drunk. I tried everything to make him love me, at least stop beating me and blaming me. He drinks nearly everyday. He doesn't even work. I work at a dinner. I clean the house. I study for school. Everything is I. I want to break free. I want to go to a place where I don't have to do these things. I want to be with mom and nii-san.

Until that day, that unforgettable day that I heard that voice. The voice that set me free. It gave me that weird looking device that made me go to the world where I am free. No one controls me. No father, no school or stupid teachers.

_I am finally free._

* * *

><p>FINALLY I UPDATE IT!<p>

I hope you enjoy it.

I decided to make my chapters longer and update faster.

But I hope school doesn't get in the way

I wish Kiriha had a twin brother. That would be cute.

Review, please review so I know what I can do later so I know that someone is reading and I did well, okay. Then, that is a deal between me and you guys


	5. The lonely prince

**Author note: **I promised you guys to update faster and here I am, with an update. I hope you like this chapter. I had holiday so I thought I have to give you an update. I know my story have lost it's popularity because of long wait. I hope I get back it's popularity and make everyone happy with my updates.

* * *

><p><strong>My lonely prince<strong>

It's been two days since I told Kiriha. I didn't even knew how would that help me, but I had to tell him not just because he was angry at me, but because... because...be-

"What are you thinking about, nene?"

"Nothing, what are we going to do next?"

``What's the matter? You are getting interested in my goals or is it Yuu?``

``You know I only want Yuu to be free, when will you free him, Darkknightmon?``

``Soon very soon. Nene, you have to be patient``

``I'll go and sleep, is there anything you want to tell me?``

`` Well, Aonuma Kiriha may be cold hearted person, but he may feel bad for Yuu, don't you think he may help you?``

``What do you mean?``

``I mean why don't you ask him for help? I have few plans for this guy``

``What are you planing? Will you force him to join you?``

``Not exactly, I will make him join me, but by his own will``

``HOW?!``

``You will see!`` after this sentence he left leaving alot of unansweared questions behind

What does he mean? Kiriha, it's all my fault. Kiriha ia the only one that could see through me. He is the first person I don't want to hurt or betray. I want to make him trust me, but why? Why is it him? What will I do? Will I tell him or not? Please help me, Kiriha.

I left to my bedroom, welL it was the only place I could have some privacy in this castle. This castle was actually bagura's castle. That bastard was working for bagura army. Because of him I was working for them.

Walking by that annoying Lilithmon, ignoring her super annoyingly comments. I stopped when I saw him. I wasn't the only human in bagura army, but this guy. He is baguramon's general, the owner of the dark violet xrosloader.

That mysterious guy, no that mysterious masked guy. No one saw his face. They called him, Kira. He was a tall blond guy with a mask, I guessed he was just as tall as Kirha. His style was like, um like a masqurade. He wore a black long coat with black bottom. I felt like as if his clothes represented his personality. His hair was a bit long, reaching to his shoulders. It's shinning blond, just like the sun, but yet his looked like a sad one. It looked like it was never been messed with and soft, well I didn't touch it, but it looked soft. His expression was like always. You couldn't know if he was happy or sad, angry or calm, but he isn't scary.

``What are you doing, Kira?``

``None of your business, miss spy.``

``How dare you?!``

``Well I dare to say that what will you do, miss spy? Or shall I say darkknightmon's slave?``

``Shut up, why are you like th-``

I didn't finish my question because of my shock. He left. Without a sound. No wonder there is some digimon that call him soundless general. He doesn't talk much and you can never notice his footsteps. This coversation is my first one with him. A rude conversation. He is like a puzzle, a mystery. A very difficult one.

I am tired both mentally and physicly. I had to get all these tiresome thoughts away. I looked out of the window that was in my room to be greeted with the emotionless black night with its mysterious moon. There was a moon in the digital world. Drawing you to it's beauty, no matter where you were or what situation you were in, you always took a glance at it no matter what. The moon was shinning, as if it was shinning with pride. Just like when Kiriha shinned with pride. The sleep took over me faster than a second when I laid myself on the warm soft silk bedsheets.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? A forest, it's dark in here. Who are these people? Wait, they are Darkknightmon and his army. YUU, he is there. Right next to Darkknightmon. Standing like a fragile figure. He was scared!<em>

_``Yuu, get away from there. Come here!``_

_``NO! He will kill both you and me if i come, nee-chan please help me.`` He cried out in fear.  
><em>

_I tried to find my xros loader, but it's not with me. I tried to scream for help, but no one could hear me or help me._

_``Nene, there is no use of what you are doing.`` using his usual cold face._

_``I will help Yuu no matter what.`` taking a nearby stone and throwing it at him wasn't the best thing to do, but Yuu, my brother my family. I will portect you. I keep throwing stones and then..._

_Everything ended._

_Everything is gone, disapeared and then..._

_I saw a figure. I couldn't see what is it. It was far away, but it was coming close and then..._

_I could see him clearly, It was... KIRIHA. Wearing white clothes. He wore a white coat with white bottom._

_``what are you doing here, Kiriha?``_

_``Helping you, you asked for help and i would help.`` giving me a warm smile. A smile that could melt a whole mountain of ice._

_``Why?`` It was a neutral question compaired to the boy's character. He wasn't the helpsome person._

_``I knew how it's to loose your brother, I didn't want you to experience, at least you had hope that he would return.`` __He said as he started to walk away and then..._

_A masked teen boy appeared out of no where. I don't get it why do things suddenly appear and disappear in this dream. Yes this was one of my dreams. I wonder if dreams can come true or is it just a lie to comfort yourself with._

_I glanced at the weird looking masked boy. He had a long emotionless dark looking coat and a dark jeans. He had shinning skin. I could bet it was as soft as silk. His blond hair shinned like the hottest sun in the world. His face feauters was soft, but wait he was...Kira. He was smilling softly?_

_He hugged Kiriha from the back. He hugged Kiriha in a protective way and wait Kiriha is smilling?_

_And then..._

_Everything changes. I am in a room, perhaps it's one of those cells that holds captives who is captured by Bagura army. I...I...I see kiriha chained to the wall with Kira. Kira who is yelling at him loudly and worst of all he is beating him. Kiriha who was half naked was crying? He was covered in bruises and cuts_

_``KIRIHA!``_

_`` l..leave, g..go a..away N..nene, please.`` he was stuttering. It's not suprising due to his beaten up state._

_``NO!``_

_``If you don't want him to get hurt leave, miss spy.``_

_``SHUT UP!`` after all i can't leave Kiriha nor accept his rude nickname._

_Forcing Kiriha's crying eyes to meet mine. Kira was cruel, just like what everyone said. I hate him now more than I hate Darkknightmon, but wait a second. Why was he hugging Kiriha in a protective way few moments ago, before we came to this cell._

_``l..leave nene, f..for my sake, outside is y..your b..brother waiting f..for you, h`..he will be g..glad to see you.``_

_`` as you can see I have made a deal with Kiriha, your brother's freedom in exchange for his, in other words Kiriha is my slave because of you, miss spy`` an evil looking smirk crossed his face._

_``NO WAY, KIRIHA!``_

``KIRIHA!`` I said while breathing heavily as if I had run a marathon.

``Are you okay, Nene?`` asked the worried looking sparrowmon.

``I am fine, sparrow just a bad dream, a nightmare.``

`` What's the matter why are you saying Kiriha's name in your sleep, something is wrong?``

``Nothing he was in a bad situation in my dream, That's all.`` not bothering to go in details at all.

``Okay, fine then``

Sparrowmon is the only one I trust and love from the digimon in here. She is warm-hearted and caring last, but not least she is soothing and comforting. However I didn't have enough courage to tell her about Yuu and that reminded me of that question. Why did I tell Kiriha? I searched for the answear, but as if the answear was running away from me. Leaving me behind with a desprate confusion.

Please I want to know why...

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p>Few things I want to say. Kira looks like atticus from yugioh gx except hair, skin and height. He is the same height as Kiriha. I hope u liked this chapter<p>

**review please**


End file.
